


This is WAR!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Gen, Humor, Word Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be no backing down. Because this. Is. War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is WAR!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as comment fic drabble for Word Wars announcement. Because Lurker!Bones needs to fight with his words, too.

 

Bones was sitting by his commputer, spending the last few hours by engaging in typing sprees, followed by long silences, where he would stare at the screen and chew on his lip.  
  
"What are you doing, Bones?" asked Jim, during one o fthe silence periods, a bit worried about the other man. It was rather unusual for him to scowl like that, unless it had been something related to stupid self-inflicted injury, Jocelyn or fucked up away missions. Or shutle rides.  
  
"Be quiet, Jim," grumbled Bones, "I'm trying to participate in these word wars and every time I'm almost winning, someone else steals my thunder, damit."  
  
"Oh, really?" These word wars really caught Jim's interest. Bones only rarely participated in anything fandom related (well, apart from the delurking challenges, friendly posts or occasional comment). What were these wars about?  
  
Soon, he found himself by his own computer terminal, in exact the same state as Bones - typing sprees followed by silence, during which he exchanged long looks with Bones, both their stares full of determination and silent promises.  
  
There will be no backing down. Because this. Is. War.


End file.
